Year 3 (Final Chapter)
This article will show 7 waves and introducing a new pack called battle packs. Story After Lord Vortech is gone, someone has the piece of Vortech and has transformed himself into King Portal, who looks like Lord Vortech, but similar. Meanwhile, after the Year 2 characters was brought here. X-PO explained to all the heroes of their dimensions about the dimensional gems like X-Po has shown while he was with Lord Vortech. Now it was up to them to find all the dimensional gems before King Portal uses it to complete Lord Vortech's Plans. Franchises *Nexo Knights *Space Police *Five Nights at Freddy's(Franchise) *Max steel (franchise) *Ben 10 (Franchise) *Regular Show (franchise) *Star Wars *Power Rangers (Movie) *Goosebumps (franchise) *Men in Black *Creator *Ms. Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children *Pan *Ultra Agents *The Chronicles of Narnia *Minecraft *Super Mario *Steven universe (franchise) *Bionicle *The Mask (Franchise) Waves Wave 1 * Star Wars Story Pack: ** Luke Skywalker + X-Wing + Death Star * Nexo Knights Level Pack: ** Clay Morrington + The King's Mech + Clay's Rumble Blade * Five Nights at Freddy's Level Pack: ** Freddy Fazbear + Chica's Pizzamobile + Entertainment Stage *Ben 10 Level Pack: ** Ben Tennyson + Ben's Car + Alien Cruiser * Star Wars Team Pack: ** Han Solo + Millenium Falcon ** Chewbacca + TaunTaun * Regular Show Team Pack: ** Mordecai + Golf Cart ** Rigby + Maximum Glove * Nexo Knights Fun Pack: ** Macy + Thunder Mace * Nexo Knights Fun Pack: ** Lance + Mecha Horse Wave 2 * Minecraft Story Pack: ** Jesse + Iron Giant + Endercon * Star Wars Battle Pack: ** Obi-Wan Kenobi + Strike Cruiser ** Darth Vader * Bionicle Level Pack: ** Tahu + Ikir the Creature of Fire + Lava Beast * Steven Universe Level Pack: ** Steven Universe + Lion + Laser Light Cannon * Ben 10 Team Pack: ** Kevin Levin + Kevin's Car ** Gwen Tennyson + Lucky Girl Arc * Nexo Knights Team Pack: ** Axl + Tower Carrier ** Aaron + Aero Striker V2 * Space Police Team Pack: ** Snake + Space Truck ** Kranxx + Hotrod Hover Cycle * Five Nights at Freddy's Team Pack: ** Puppet + Metalman ** Springtrap + Chipper * Goosebumps Fun Pack: ** Slappy the Dummy + Haunted Car Wave 3 * Power Rangers Movie Story Pack: ** Jason + Megazord + Command Center * The Chronicles of Narnia Level Pack: ** Lucy Pevensie + Aslan + Wardrobe * The Chronicles of Narnia Team Pack: ** Peter Pevensie + Unicorn ** Edmund Pevensie + White Witch's Sleigh * Bionicle Team Pack: ** Onua + Terrak the Creature of Earth ** Kopaka + Melum the Creature of Ice * Bionicle Fun Pack: ** Lewa + Uxar the Creature of Jungle * Nexo Knights Fun Pack: ** Jestro + Sparkks * Ben 10 Fun Pack: ** Rook Blonko + Tenn-Speed Cycle * Five Night's at Freddy's Fun Pack: ** Nightmare Fredbear + Fredble * The Mask Fun Pack: ** The Mask + The Mask's Car Wave 4 * Pan Story Pack: ** Peter + Jolly Roger + Tiger Lily's Village * Men in Black Level Pack: ** Agent J + Ford P.O.S. + Gotbot * Ms. Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children Battle Pack: ** Ms. Peregrine + Hollow ** Barron * Minecraft Team Pack: ** Steve + Snowman ** Alex + Enderman * Nexo Knights Fun Pack: ** Robin + Black Knight Mech * Five Night's at Freddy's Fun Pack: ** Circus Baby + Bidybab Wave 5 * Ms. Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children Story Pack: ** Jake + U-Boat + Ms. Peregrine's School * Creator Level Pack: ** Builder + Dragon + Robot * Super Mario Team Pack: ** Mario + Mario Kart ** Luigi + Ghost Container * Ben 10 Fun Pack: ** Khyber + Crabdozer * Pan Fun Pack: ** Blackbeard + Blackbeard's Ship * Bionicle Fun Pack: ** Pohatu + Ketar the Creature of Stone * Star Wars Fun Pack: ** Princess Leia + R2D2 Wave 6 * Max Steel Story Pack: ** Max McGrath + Turbo Car + N-Tek Area * Ultra Agents Level Pack: ** Jack Fury + Solomon Blaze's Hover Car + Agent 4x4 * Men in Black Fun Pack: ** Agent K + Agent K's Motorcycle * Ms. Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children Fun Pack: ** Emma Bloom + Undead Skeleton Warrior *Bionicle Fun Pack: ** Gali + Akida the Creature of Water * Nexo Knights Fun Pack: ** General Magmar + General Magmar's Siege Machine of Doom * Ultra Agents Fun Pack: ** Tremor + Tremor Track * Ultra Agents Fun Pack: ** Psyclone + Psyclone's Hovercraft Wave 7 * Ms. Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children Fun Pack: ** Olivia Abroholos + Circus Elephant Machine * Power Rangers Fun Pack: ** Rita Repulsa + Goldar * The Chronicles of the Narnia Fun Pack: ** Susan Pevensie + Dawn Treader * Ultra Agents Fun Pack: ** Toxikita + Toxikita's Copter * Nexo Knights Fun Pack: ** Rogul + Grimroc Category:Year 3